


Something Always Brings Me Back to You

by dakato



Series: KRTSK Angst Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Canon Compliant, Failing Marriages, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Kozume Kenma is a tad OOC for plot purposes, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma - Failing Marriage, Loveless Marriages, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Post-Canon, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Failing Marriage, cheating spouses, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Tetsu and Kei bring up some memories of the past while consoling each other on their failing marriages.





	Something Always Brings Me Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my KRTSK Angst Week Collection :)
> 
> This is my first real stab at writing angst so I hope it's all to your liking. I've also tried to include a least one song recommendation with each fic so if you want, give it a listen while you read. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this whole series to a couple of wordy hoes, [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) and [So_Ginelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle) who helped me craft these wonderfully horrible fics. Thank you both so much for putting up with my frustrations and helping me try to figure how to make these work. It’s definitely been an emotional rollercoaster. Many tears were shed by all of us. I seriously have no idea how these would have turned out without you guys. Love you both to pieces <3
> 
> Today's prompt is: Forbidden Love

**Something Always Brings Me Back to You**

Song Recommendation: Gravity - Sarah Bareilles, Thinking of You - Katy Perry

* * *

There was something about weddings that Tetsu hated. It wasn’t the tacky decorations or the awful bridesmaid dresses. It was the whole notion of marriage itself. To find that one person that you want to spend the rest of your life with and bind yourself to them for the rest of your days. In sickness and in health. All that bullshit. What they don’t tell you is that love fades. That people change. Not always for the better. Tetsu turned around on his bar stool and started searching the dance floor for his husband.

 

They were attending the wedding of a couple of their good friends, Koutarou and Keiji. You would think that Tetsu would be happy for them both. He was to a certain extent. But all it did was remind him of the false love that held his marriage together by a thin thread. When he stood and said similar words to Kenma all those years ago. Believing in them wholeheartedly. Tetsu tossed back the remainder of his scotch and motioned for the bartender to pour another.

 

He and Kenma were supposed to be in love. That’s what everyone else believed. Childhood sweethearts falling in love as they grew together. The amount of times he told they were like a fairy-tale come true was nauseating. It was anything but a fairy-tale. They started to bicker constantly. Kenma locked himself in his office more and more. Tetsu started drinking more and more. They probably should have actually sat down and talked about it. Tried to work out what wasn’t clicking. It’s not like they weren’t aware of each other’s ticks. They’ve known each other for years. But maybe that was the problem. Maybe they felt like they knew each other so well that things would eventually just fall back into place. It hadn’t and Tetsu wasn’t sure if it ever would. But they both said those vows. If Tetsu was one thing, it was loyal. He promised himself the Kenma so that’s where he would stay, until Kenma told him otherwise.

 

Tetsu turned back to face the bartender and grab his fresh beverage. He took a long drink as he stared at himself in the mirrors behind the liquor shelves. That’s when Tetsu saw him. A tall, naturally blonde man that had never really escaped Tetsu’s mind all those years ago. Tsukishima Kei was an enigma that Tetsu barely scratched the surface of. He walked up behind Tetsu and sat on the stool to his right. He kept his eyes forward as Kei ordered a gin and tonic with a twist. It was only after the younger man took a sip of his drink that Tetsu acknowledged him.

 

“It’s been a while. How have you been Kei?” Tetsu took a pull from his scotch.

 

He watched Kei as he took his time answering, as if trying to find the right words. “Perfectly fine. And you Kuroo-san?”

 

_Ah, so that’s how Kei was going to play it_ , Tetsu thought. As if they didn’t spend the majority of their summer training camp tangled in each other in whatever empty room they could find. Or continued their tryst at nationals. And again in university. Up until the day that Kenma confessed his feelings to Tetsu. Cutting it off with Kei was tough. Though they never discussed the seriousness of their relationship, it was fun. They fit well together. But Tetsu had been waiting for Kenma to reciprocate his feelings since they were young. He never tried to force it on the younger boy for he knew that Kenma was never good at recognizing his own emotions. Considering their current predicament, maybe he never could.

 

Tetsu weighed his options for responding to Kei. _Fuck it_ , he thought, _truth it is_ . _I could never really lie to Kei._

 

“They’ve been better. Kenma and I… well we’re… struggling.”  Tetsu struggled to find the words as his turned his glass slowly on the bar-top. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kei fiddling with his glass as well, staring deep into it. “Where’s Freckles?” Tetsu tried to change the subject. But apparently it wasn’t too far off from Tetsu’s problems.

 

“He didn’t come tonight. Dashi has been closing himself off from me recently.” Kei admitted reluctantly. “He goes out all hours of the night. Been skipping his appointments with his therapist. But he won’t tell me why.”

 

Tetsu nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that, Kei.”

 

“Thank you Kuroo-san. Sorry about you and Kenma. I’m sure things will work themselves out eventually.” Kei took a drink. Tetsu watched as Kei lowered the glass from his lips and place the glass back on the bar. Their arms were dangerously close to touching now. Tetsu could feel Kei’s body heat radiating off of him.

 

“You know Kei, after all we’ve done together you could at least drop the honorifics.” Tetsu met caught Kei’s eyes with his own and gave him a smile. Maybe a joke like old times would help them loosen up a bit since the alcohol clearly wasn’t doing it’s job.

 

Apparently it had the opposite effect that Tetsu was hoping for. Instead of the snarky response he was expecting from the blonde, Kei blushed and dropped his gaze to his glass again.

 

“I… I can’t.” Tetsu raised an eyebrow at Kei’s confession. “It’ll open the floodgates.” He watched as Kei’s fingers uncurled from his glass. They stretched hesitantly before closing the already small gap between their hands. The back of Kei’s hand gently brushed against the back of Tetsu’s. Electricity jolted through his body. Tetsu had almost forgotten what human touch felt like. He closed his eyes as Kei intertwined their fingers together. After a few deep breaths, Tetsu found the courage to meet the eyes of the man beside him. He was not prepared for the sight before him. Kei’s own eyes were red with tears welling, daring to spill down his cheeks. Tetsu gripped the bar with his free hand to prevent himself from reaching over and brushing the tears away.

 

But neither of them had the chance to go any further. Suddenly familiar arms threw themselves around each of their shoulders.

 

“Tetsu! Tsukki! Come join the party!” Koutarou said as he pulled Tetsu and Tsukki closer to himself. Seeing the terror in Kei’s eyes that Koutarou may notice his tears was enough for Tetsu to pull the attention of the energetic owl to him.

 

“Yeah you got it Kou. Just let me hit the bathroom first?” Tetsu answered. It was enough for Kei to be able to sneak out from under Koutarou’s arm and slip away into the darkness of the reception hall.

 

“Of course! I’ll see you out there!” Koutarou yelled as he grabbed the fresh beer the bartender had handed him, as if he had been told to keep the groom well hydrated. Tetsu watched as his best friend danced his way back to the middle of the dance floor to meet up with his new husband.

 

After downing the last bit of his drink, Tetsu sauntered over to the main lobby of the hotel they were in. He was sure that he had seen a bathroom close to the halls leading to the suites on the main floor. Tetsu turned the corner to where he was suspecting the bathroom and froze. There, halfway down the hall, was Kenma. He wasn’t alone. Both Shouyou and Tobio were with him. Shouyou was in the middle of the two taller men. Tobio behind him, hands pushing their way up Shouyou’s shirt and his face buried in the crook of the red head’s neck. Kenma’s hand was cradling Shouyou’s face and the other man’s hands were making hurried work at undoing Kenma’s belt. Tetsu managed to pull his gaze away before Kenma’s lips collided with the red head’s and duck into the bathroom before any of them noticed him.

 

Thankfully the bathroom was empty. Tetsu sunk down onto the floor against the far wall and finally let the tears he had no idea he was holding back fall. He was unaware how long he stayed there. If people had come in and out he had no idea. Not until he felt warm hands wrap around his own and pull him into a standing position. When he looked up he was met with orbs the colour of gold honey, barely masked by the dark frames surrounding them. Kei looked like a wreck. His eyes still red and his brow furrowed in worry. He looked like he was going to ask Tetsu was was wrong. But that was something he wasn’t ready to discuss with Kei. So Tetsu did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a fist full of Kei’s shirt and pulled the blonde into himself, their lips crashing together as he did so. Shit, did he miss how Kei felt. Tetsu’s hands moved up to either side of Kei’s face as he deepened the kiss and slowly moved them until Kei’s back hit the bathroom counter. Then he felt nothing. Kei’s hands were on his chest pushing him away.

 

“We can’t.” Kei croaked.

 

Tetsu crumbled. Of course they couldn’t. They were both married. To different people. Even if their spouses weren’t loyal themselves. Well, at least Tetsu’s wasn’t. He only hoped that Tadashi wasn’t as well. It was the one thing string of hope that Tetsu clung to. Hope that maybe there was a future with Kei. A future with real love. The future he never should have turned away from. But Tetsu owed it to Kenma to hear him out in the morning. There was just always something about Kei that drew him in. He had always had a hard time resisting him. That’s why they cut ties long ago. Tetsu needed to leave now, for both their sakes.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted one more. For old times sake.” Tetsu straightened his tie and made his way to the door.

 

“Tetsu…” Kei’s shaky voice pulled Tetsu to a stop. He turned around in the doorway to look back at Kei. He had made the younger boy cry again for the second time that night.

 

“Goodbye, Kei.”

 

Tetsu left quickly in case Kei tried to call him back. Tetsu walked straight out of the hotel and grabbed the first cab he could hail down. He wasn’t really sure what was going to happen come tomorrow, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to see Kei again. Not unless he could handle the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (if one can enjoy angst XD). Also, if you feel like you have a song that would work well with any of my one shots, please feel free to send me the name!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where I'll also be revealing any other fics that I have in the works.


End file.
